


Untitled

by RagBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drabbles, I'm not sure what I am doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagBlue/pseuds/RagBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Aruto's work  
> [1] http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38763930  
> [2] http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38857685

Jogging down the street had become one of his to do list to cure boredom. Nothing much to do home. He didn't felt like hitting the court, no one could win against him anyway. Mai-chan new magazine release will be in a few week to go..

Simply to put, he was bored.

Sometimes he wondered if life is just this. Monotone. Monochrome. Mono-something. He yawned, stretched his arm due the stiff that caused by the lack of moving. His eyes lazily drifted to the surrounding, trying to find something entertain himself. And, it landed on someone.

Kagami without his usual glasses and over-size jacket. The Kagami that usually fumbling his arm, blush or stuuter when talking to someone. The Kagami who seems to be rarely able to relax with anyone. Kagami who rarely, even never smile that brightly to anyone.

Jealousy isn't the word. After all, why would he when he is just playing around with Kagami?

But he didn't deny the fact that the man looks much more handsome and sharp.

Before knowing, his leg shuffled inside the cafe, stood by Kagami's table. Aomine, as always, wore his trademark smirk. He greeted, "Yo."

Kagami didn't know how to react. Or, truth to be told, his mind stopped for a moment. Never had he met Aomine outside school. His hand began to fumbled, averted his eyes, face flushed.

It bought a scowled on Aomine, which went by without Kagami noticing it. 'There he goes again', he clicked his tongue. But the man who had been accompanied Kagami, spoke something in English and by looking at Kagami's reaction, it calmed him down and bought him to smile. It pissed him off.

"Good afternoon", surprisingly with thick Japanese accent, the black-haired guy looked at him. "Himuro Tatsuya. And you are..?", wearing the most friendliness smile he could, his hand gestured to Aomine for an answer.

"Aomine", he barely able to held back a snarl. Surprised by his own act, he decided to push the matter away. Without warning, he slumped next to Kagami, arm sprawled around his shoulder, while neither pulling or leaning close. "What are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> ^q^;; I want to see possessive-mine but doesn't know why he is possessive.


End file.
